


Starscream's Secret Project?

by GammaPrime



Series: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conspiracy, Megatron Puts Starscream in his Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime
Summary: Megatron has discovered that Starscream is working with an outside party on a secret project.
Series: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060217
Collections: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES





	Starscream's Secret Project?

Somewhere in the upper atmosphere, a massive warship scoured the planet below in search of its objective, all the while remaining invisible to the comparatively primitive defense systems of its populace. This was the Nemesis, the flagship of the Decepticons.

Inside this warship, a gray, winged mech with dark blue and red highlights sat at a communications console, his smirking face tinted blue by the computer screens in front of him. He had just wrapped up a call with an outside accomplice regarding a secret project of which he assumed his superior had no knowledge. Suddenly, the door behind him opened with a hiss, causing his wings to tense up as he spun around to see an imposing purple, red, and gray mech glaring at him.

"How goes your little pet project, Starscream?"

The winged mech tensed up further before responding. "Y-You know about this?"

"Do not underestimate Soundwave's surveillance capabilities," the other mech hissed. "He has been monitoring all your activities very closely, especially after your vain attempt to seize command by launching my stasis-locked frame into space."

"I-I thought you had...become one with the AllSpark, Lord Megatron," Starscream sheepishly stammered as his commanding officer leered over him. "A-After all, Optimus did..." He was cut off when the imposing Decepticon leader grabbed him by the neck.

"I am not so easily terminated, Starscream," he growled before spinning around and slamming the treacherous mech against the wall. "Optimus may have managed to incapacitate me, but you should have known that that was only temporary."

"O-Of course, my liege...A-After all, you have no doubt suffered far worse in the pits of Kaon."

"Indeed I have," Megatron icily confirmed before pointing his arm-mounted cannon at Starscream's chest. "Do you know why I suffer your continued existence?"

"I-I'm valuable to the Decepticon cause, sir. Who else could so skillfully command a Seeker Drone armada?"

"No one...at the moment," Megatron spitefully replied. "I've known about this Project Skybolt for quite some time. If it shows as much promise as you claim, I may no longer have need of you."

Starscream gasped as his leader released his grip on his neck, only to gulp as his massive heal pressed down on his face.

Just outside the door, Fracture watched with a satisfied grin on her face, accompanied by a brutish black and white mech. "You have to admit, Barricade...It's quite entertaining to watch Starscream being put in his place."

The thuggish mech chuckled. "Yeah. I'm gonna miss that when Megatron eventually slags him."

"That all depends on how good this...Project Skybolt is. It could just be a glorified drone like Soundwave. If that's the case, at least it'll be far more loyal than Starscream."

"Yeah. Any other Decepticon would be more loyal than Starscream."

"For the moment, Starscream, I suggest you remember your place in the chain of command."

"O-Of course, my lord. Such an...error in judgment will not happen again!"

"For your sake, I would hope not." Megatron turned his attention away from Starscream, hoping that, for the moment, he got his point across. "I recommend that the two of you get back to your posts," he growled upon noticing Fracture and Barricade. "We have no time to shirk from our duties, now that the Autobots have awakened. We must secure the Heart of Cybertron before they do."

"Of course, sir," both bots said in unison before returning to their posts. Megatron smirked as he watched. At least these two knew their place.


End file.
